Secrets
by D.G. Ling
Summary: So many secrets hide in one boy..or should I say girl.Yes it's another Naruto is really a girl fic.As everyone finds this out,but who is after Naruto and she's getting worked up.How many more truths is she hiding?What!She also comes a clan with a bloodlin
1. Prolouge

Darkgem: The idea has been bugging me too much too handle so I decided to post it up, maybe then it will stop bugging me. This is my first real Naruto fic so please excuse it if it is bad.

Naruto: Well duh it's going to be bad, what else would we expect of you?

Darkgem: turns chibi and gets teary eyedWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: panicsdon't cry I hate it when girls cry!

Darkgem: Well to bad cause you're gonna be girl I this fan fiction.

Naruto: Nani!

Disclaimer: darkgem499 does not own Naruto, if she did Sasuke and Naruto would kiss more then once in the series. So please don't sue.

_Tsunade's office_

"You do know what today is right?" questioned Tsunade. Silence was all she received; it was an eerie one too. The blinds were closed and no guards were around, only two figures were there. One shadowed by the darkness.

"Hai, I understand…Hokage-sama." replied the other figure. "Hokage-sama eh, has today really brought you down enough to be respectful and polite?" It was indeed very unusual for the younger blonde to be like this. Again the silence was back. "How much time left do I have?" it came out like a snarled like whisper. 'Do you really wish to know; you could forget all about this and continue living like you are now. The villagers are starting to accept you, gradually but still--"she was cut off

"Please, just tell me how much time I have left…before they come for me?" the voice seemed somewhat desperate and was breaking up. Tsunade's eyes softened up a little more. "You have a choice; you don't have to do this." "Please, how much longer?" tears seemed to be held back as the shadowed figure spoke. Tsunade sighed ,at least she tried. "You have exactly 30 days before they arrive, use your time left wisely. I believe it is time to tell the villagers about your "other" secrets." "I haven't exactly made my choice yet, I still so confused of what I should do." the line frown of the younger one's lips was now visible, and the sad expression ,on her the seen part of her face, was obvious.

Stepping into the light was a young girl, clad in a baggy orange and black jumpsuit(replace the blue part with black)jacket unzipped with a black shirt that hung off her. With light tanned skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, deep yet light blue eyes with slanted pupils, and short messy blonde hair hanging down to her ears(ha, I took off the pigtails, by the way she looks sort of different then her 'sexy form' less girly so she's a tomboy")"I better be leaving now before anyone sees me like this, the team is also waiting for me." With a few hand sighs the young girl was transformed into the infamous knuckleheaded ninja everyone knew as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well Tsunade-baa-Chan got to get going." with that the fox-boy(or should I say girl)took off. "Wait Naruto!" yelled out Tsunade. "Yeah granny, what is it" Naruto was now back to pretending to be his 'usual self'(boy isn't he a good actor?) Tsunade gave off a small smile "Happy 13th birthday Naruto". Naruto just stared at her with wide innocent eyes, with that he too gave off a small smile "thank you". Not a minute later and he was gone, sprinting to the bridge to meet up with his old teammates.

1.Everyone knows about the Kyuubi now and got the full story, they also learned not all demons were bad. They treated Naruto nicer after time went on.

2.Sasuke is back, and his fan club is even crazier.

3.My reason for changing Naruto into a girl is that the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I know it's been done before but I assure you that the storyline is original. If someone already did something like this story, please contact me and I shall take it off the site.(I didn't copy it I'll tell you that).

4.Naruto is still named Naruto.

5.If you don't understand the story so far, the more chapters the more it will make sense.

Please Review.


	2. My life

Darkgem499: Hello and sorry I haven't updated in long time, I had some family and school problems. The reason I took off the original chapter 2 is because when I reread everything I wrote I was highly disappointed in my work. Naruto was revealed to early and there be practically no good plot for that chapter so I've decided to redo it, still not very well but I'll give it my all. Oh and to clear things up they still don't know Naruto's 'situation with Kyuubi.

Thunder was crackling in the dark clouds the loomed above. The rain still had not poured down yet but the wind still howled. There was no light to brighten up the dark, muddy, and littered street. Windows were closed and blinds were shut, everyone was happily at basking in warmth and love. One child however was left out, but that wasn't the principal idea at that moment. Another explosion of thunder and lightning clashed onto the sky. It was coming, time was almost up and said child knew that procrastination would be of no use. Small but fast footsteps could be heard as the child ran to the gate leading outside the village. Deep rumbles could be heard ad the ground began brandishing. Cracks started to form as they made their way to the village. A screeching/roaring sound that could steal the souls of the bravest of heroes made itself known. Purple mist began to rise and the clouds took on an unnatural color. A smoldering aura filled the air so thick it was enough to suffocate a mortal, like deadly poison in mist form wrapping its body around its victim as a boa would. Slowly but surely many forms of hideous and fearsome creatures began to form far away in the east. The small body hurriedly rushed, carving many complex designs on the earth. This was surely a treacherous task and a tussle but she sustained. More and more creatures rose out of the mist and began accosted the child until she was besieged by them. They were coming quick and strong, but the small barrier dispelled and demons that came her way. It was a tremendous sacrifice but it was her dilemma, it could not be avoided. The barrier was breaking, she could feel it but she would be able to negotiate. With the final mark the whole seal glowed and a powerful force opened up the ground extensively sucking practically everything up. It reached it long many arm out wrapping it around her petite frame, the ultimate sacrifice, one of the only thing she had…her life. This was it, no one would know of her exploits or how much suffering she had to endure and yet she still would devoutly continue to suffer for those who had made her shed tears. Alas it was in vain; something must have gone wrong for the seal was dangerously unstable. The child was skeptical and dumb as the sight appeared before her, golden flames spread upon Kohona, and creatures roamed its streets trying to satisfy their blood lust. Screams and mournful cries could be heard, she could watch no more for there were much more terror then her eyes could see. Why didn't they kill her, why couldn't she take the place of all those murdered. _It's all my fault…it's all my fault…they're dieing because I failed to protect them...it's all my fault. _Feelings of self hate and guilt all washed upon her and prayed upon her soul. This was much more then any being could stand. It was raining now….raining blood and she screamed.

**End Dream Sequence**

4:38 am, sweat drips down my face as I try to catch my breath. It was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was my fast pace panting and the ticking of the clock. Only moonlight penetrated through the closed binds, other then that it was dark. Might as well get up now since there was no way I could go back to sleep, I've been having that same dream for so long now I can't remember when it started. What a perfect way to wake up, freezing myself up right after a horrifying nightmare. "OUCH! Stupid scroll, it's just another thing to add to my perfect morning." Okay so tripping over a scroll isn't exactly a wise thing for a ninja to be doing. Getting up and making my way to the restroom groggily, I grab a towel on my way. Semi warm water was released from the shower head, this is one if the only time that I receive warmth of any kind. Everything…everyone…they're all so cold, maybe it's from my freezing apartment or maybe it's from the villagers icy stares. All I have to hang onto now in my dark road of life is that spark of light like a star, and the more precious people I gain the bigger it gets. I'm glad I held on to that light, even when it was nothing but a small glimmer when I was a child. One day, I'll turn that light into a sun, a sun that can shine upon everything and brighten my world…even...even if it's only…even if it's only one moment. I'll be happy.

Stepping out of the shower I wipe the fogged up mirror and look at my reflection. I see...I see...I see the face of a monster…a face that many fear and many more hate with a passion. But I'm not a monster, I...I'm not…I'm innocent I tell you…innocent. Please…someone please believe me, someone please treat me nicely, that's all I want: care, love, affection, faith. Iruka-sensei, Tsunade, Ero-sanin…I know you care; but you still see Kyuubi in me no matter what it's presence in me cannot be forgotten.

Looking around my small room for my usual orange jumpsuit, slipping it on I continue my path to the kitchen and get some hot water for my ramen. Placing everything on the small table waiting for 3 minutes, ramen's cheap and food is food. With all the money they pay me for missions, which is lower then average, and the overpriced bills I can't afford anything else. Slowly slurping my noodle down I take a look at the clock 5:14 am I'm still too early to meat the team, not that they'll care anyways. I can at least take a walk outside, maybe that will ease me down. A sigh escapes my lips as the door appears before me. I prepare to once again put on my 'mask' one that goes much deeper then the one Sasuke or Sakura (cough inner Sakura coughs) wears. One again I'll step out into the world as Naruto Uzumaki hiding it all behind that big smile. I'm like that painting of a clown, with that big red smile and all that make up but at the same time crying except my tears are invisible.

It's still so early, no one's out here yet maybe now I can walk without and of those cold stares. "Burr, it's freezing out here." Not that my apartment is any warmer. Instead of going straight to the bridge I took I different route, I'd better hurry I want to catch it in time no one's here to see me anyways. So picking up my pace I started to run, think of it as a little warm up, nonstop till I reach the top of the 1st Hokage's head. Seating myself Indian style I watch as small beams of light appear over the village and soon it rises. It, a glorious beam of fire that affects everything it touches yet is often underestimated. It's so warm Yep nothing beats watching the sun rise, you could see the color of the sky mixing and changing, its beams reflecting on smooth surfaces giving it a shine, most of all it give the earth light. Light to guide them through their day, a sunshine that can cheer you up, if only I could be like that.

It's time to go, even though Kakashi-sensei is going to be late again and only show attention to Sasuke. It's the same old thing over and over again, he shows up a few hours late, me and Sakura yell at him while Sasuke just stays there, he then puts all his attention of training Sasuke. I just wish I could stay here all day doing nothing for once, but then I might turn into Shikamaru. So I jump off and sprint my way to the bridge. I might as well take in everything that happens now, because I know…I'm going to have to leave soon. They're going to take me away from this place, even if it does have many unwanted memories floating around, it's still my home. I don't want to leave this, not just yet.

Okay I think that's all for chapter 2. Sorry if it's pretty bad I put a lot of work into this and I'll try to update as soon a possible so please review. Ja-ne for now.-Darkgem499


End file.
